memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Lightbringer/Chapter Three
The Enterprise docks at Deep Space 9's upper pylon as the engines power down. The docking hatch opens and Brianna walks out not a happy camper about being saved by her brother in law as Typhuss tries to explain why he did it. You are my family and I was protecting you, I was just following my orders says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She turns to him. Who ordered you to come to my rescue you knew that I could handle it Brianna says as she looks at her brother in law. Typhuss looks at her. Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him. Why did she order you to do that you knew that this was my chance to prove that I could command a ship with 7 ships bearing her name she has a long legacy, two that were lost one that was lost with all hands if I can't prove myself that I can take care of my ship or crew without another ship rushing to save me and my crew then every adversary we've faced will say oh wow that Enterprise is an easy target Brianna says as she looks at her brother in law. Typhuss looks at her and calms her down. Stop it, Admiral Janeway thought you could use some help on this, if you don't want my help then you can go alone says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna then leaves to find Kira. Brianna walks to the infirmary to see about her crew. In Quark's bar Kira is looking at the mission logs of the Enterprise from four years ago when Typhuss walks into the bar and sits next to her rubbing his temples. Rough go with your sister in law? Kira asked as she looks at her husband. Yes, I did the right thing I saved her life and did I get a thank you no says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira puts her hand on his shoulder. She's just mad that she didn't get a chance to prove herself as a Captain give her time to cool down and try it again, that's what I did with Captain Sisko when he didn't like that I contacted Starfleet Command to get a pardon for Tahna Los Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. I love you Kira, you know what to say when I need your help with a problem says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John walks into the bar and walks over to them. Sorry to interrupt Kira can I burrow your husband for a minute I need to have a word with him John says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Sure just bring him back in one piece Kira says as she looks at John. He nods and he and Typhuss walk out of the bar and Typhuss looks at him. What's wrong now says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Remember back at the infirmary when I told you that there was nothing wrong and that I didn't know who did this well I was wrong I do know who did this that's why I talked to Janeway to have the Intrepid intercept the Enterprise, you must of read the Enterprise's mission log from four years ago John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I did says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. The Washington is the ship that's been doing the attacks and her captain is this man John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss is shocked by this. He died four years ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. That's what Starfleet thought until I ran his voice pattern through the computers of ops and that's when it all came together John says as he looks at Typhuss. This isn't just the Enterprise's mission anymore its all of our missions to stop that renegade Starfleet ship says Typhuss as he looks at John.